


The Fight

by NerdyGirl123456



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cancer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fairy Tail is a family, Lucy and Laxus are related, Lucy and Natsu have a son, Nash Dragneel - Freeform, Natsu and Lucy are married, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGirl123456/pseuds/NerdyGirl123456
Summary: What will Lucy do when she finds out she has a deadly disease? She must fight to live and how will her family and friends support her? Crossover from Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“THIS CAN’T BE RIGHT! Are you sure you didn’t mix my test results up with someone else’s?” Asked the beautiful, hysterical blonde.  
The tall serious black haired doctor shook his head. “I know this is tough news Mrs. Dragneel, but I have been a doctor long enough to know what I’m saying is true.” He responded with slight arrogance.  
The blonde - Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel - put her face in her hands. She couldn’t believe it, but she knew he was telling the truth because she had seen 3 doctors in the last week and they had all said the same thing.  
FLASHBACK  
It had all started about a month ago and she had just started doing missions again after taking about 6 months off. She was on a mission with Team Natsu and they were on their way back to Magnolia when she tripped getting onto the train platform. Lucy didn’t think she fell that hard, but when she got home that night, she had a huge bruise on her thigh. Her tall husband was the first one to notice the bruise.  
“Hey Luce, have you seen my red shirt?” Natsu yelled walking into the bedroom smiling a goofy grin and wearing only a pair of boxers. His spiky, pink hair stuck out as if being pulled by gravity. Lucy started to speak when Natsu interrupted her, “How in the hell did you get a bruise that big?” He says walking over to her.  
Lucy who was laying on the bed asks, “What bruise?”  
Natsu who is now sitting on the bed right beside her points to her left thigh and says, “That bruise.”  
She looked down and saw a purplish circle on her thigh the size of a tangerine. “I don’t know Natsu, maybe it’s from where I fell today.” She replies.  
He looks closer before saying skeptically, “Okay.”  
He gets off the bed and starts heading for the bathroom when she says, “Your shirt is on the couch.”  
He turns around and says, “I looked there!”  
“Well look again, it might have gotten pushed under the cushions.” She said as he runs off to find his shirt. She smiled in amusement. Natsu could be so dense, sometimes.  
After that night things didn’t get better, they got worse. Over the course of the next three weeks, she started to eat less, get tired often, bruise easily, have horrible headaches, bleeding gums, and she lost a lot of weight. One week after the symptoms started, Natsu began trying to get Lucy to go to the doctor. She could tell that he was really worried about her as Natsu hated going to the doctors and never wished anyone to suffer the same fate. He was never sick though which he thanked Mavis about as he never had to go to any doctors.  
FLASHBACK END  
Lucy smiled sadly as she thought about Natsu and the rest of her family. She didn’t want to leave them alone but there was no doubt about it. She had AML also known as Acute Myeloid Leukemia. Now she had to face the music. She held her head up high and wiped the tears away as the doctor spoke again.  
“Now Mrs. Dragneel I am going to set up an appointment for you to see an old colleague of mine, Dr. Martha Resnik, she specializes in helping people with leukemia. I’ll have her office call you and let you know when your appointment will be. She can give you more information on the disease and tell you how bad your condition is. Now I’m going to go into the other room to get you some paperwork on AML and a print out of my diagnosis to show Martha.”  
Lucy nodded and watched him leave. How was she going to tell her family?


	2. Chapter 2

The exam room of the doctor’s office was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Lucy sat there in thought as the minutes passed by like hours. Her mind flashed back to why she was here in the first place.  
FLASHBACK  
It had been almost 3 weeks since her first symptom and Natsu was constantly telling her to see a doctor. One day, he almost forcefully dragged her to Porlyusica’s, but halfway there he remembered she didn't see patients anymore. He didn't know why Lucy refused to go, but she had a valid reason even though she never told it to him. Fear. She was scared the doctor would tell her bad news.  
On that particular night, Lucy was home alone with Nash while Natsu was still at the guild discussing his latest destruction bill with Gramps. Nash is the 7 month old son of Lucy and Natsu. He’s small for his age, but had chubby cheeks and Natsu’s small beady black eyes. On the top of his head he has a few golden orange hairs popping up.   
Lucy was almost finished rocking him to sleep when Natsu came through the door and headed straight for the shower. Lucy stood up to walk over to the crib to put Nash down and was halfway there when her knees buckled. Luckily Natsu was just passing by the room and happened to see her fall out of the corner of his eye. He ran as fast as he could and barely caught his wife before her head hit the floor. Nash was still snug in her arms and had woken up from the sudden movement and began to cry. Natsu removed Nash from Lucy’s arms and grabbed his pacifier out of the crib and gave it to him before setting him down in the crib. Next, Natsu walked over to Lucy who had pushed herself up into a sitting position, but looked like she was in pain. Natsu picked his wife up bridal style and carried her down the hall to their room. After he set her down on the bed, he closed the door and looked into her eyes.   
“Luce, I don't care what excuse you’re going to give me this time, but tomorrow you are going to the doctor and I'm not taking no for an answer. I know you didn't mean it, but you could have seriously hurt yourself or even Nash!” He exclaimed.   
“I'm sorry Natsu. I didn't mean to drop him, but all of a sudden I just felt so weak and now I have a killer headache.”  
She grabbed some medicine off the bedside table and Natsu brought her some water from the bathroom. She took the medicine and laid back down. Just as Natsu started to leave, she grabbed a tissue from the night stand to blow her nose. Natsu started to speak again as he opened the door, but when she blew her nose she started to dye the Kleenex red.  
“Luce, is your nose bleeding?” Natsu asked worriedly.   
Lucy looked at the tissue in disbelief when Natsu spoke. “I'm going to put Nash down. You should rest, but mark my words your going to the doctor tomorrow.” Natsu stated.  
That night Lucy slept horribly, she got maybe 3 to 4 hours that night. She spent the whole night worrying about what the doctor might say. Call it intuition, but she had a feeling that this wasn't just a simple illness like the flu.   
The next morning, her family headed to the guild to drop Nash off with Levy, but when they got there, Natsu was pulled into Gramps’ office. Lucy sat down beside Levy and waited. Ten minutes later, Natsu sulked down the stairs and walked over to his wife.  
“I've got to go on a 5 day mission. Let me know what the doctor says and let Nash stay with Levy or Laxus until I get back.” Natsu says.  
“I can keep Nash.” Lucy stated, slightly offended.  
Natsu sighs, “I know you can Luce, but what if something happens like last night?”  
Lucy frowns. “Ok, I'll ask Levy to keep him, but first I need to go to my doctors appointment.”  
Natsu pulls Lucy in for a kiss. It only lasts a few seconds and then he pulls away and says, “I love you Luce and I'll be home in a few days.”  
“I love you too Natsu. See you in a few days." Lucy smiled as she walks out of the guild.  
She gets to the small doctor’s office 10 minutes before her appointment. She had just sat down when the nurse called her back.   
The doctor took a urinalysis and did some blood work.  
Lucy sat in the sterile room, her mind jumping all over the place wondering what was wrong with her. Suddenly, the doctor - a short brunette woman - came in and gave her a sympathetic look before saying, “Mrs. Dragneel, I have examined your test results and have concluded you have Acute Myeloid Leukemia.”  
FLASHBACK END  
Lucy was brought back to the present by a slamming door. She looked up to see the doctor holding a tan manilla folder. “Inside this folder is information on your condition and an official diagnostic report for Dr. Resnik. I have also wrote you two prescriptions, one is a pain killer for the headaches and the second is an iron pill.”  
He handed Lucy the folder and walked toward the door. He gave her one more pitying look before leaving. “Good luck Mrs. Dragneel.”  
Lucy gathered her composure and left the office, unsure of her future.


End file.
